no title yet
by bradley.hood.779
Summary: A book about how one boys life is changed in the events of this story.
1. Chapter 1

This all started a year ago, everything i had wanted had just feel in place a good girl,good job,good family, and a good life. But It seems fate had than one thing it wanted to take away from me. So why not go back and tell you everything sitting this hole six feet in the ground gives me alot of time to just think. Well i guess it was the June first when i began to feel alive, i was always only in my own zone and didnt care about anyone but me. That seriously changed as she walked by and the smell cactus's and dirt, not only that a real Arizona beauty dark hair gravestone green eyes and body of the worlds curviest highway. You know something you want to ride all besides all that she was simply hot. I think she noticed me looking at her so she turned and said "What the fuck are you looking at!?" And almost immediatly everyone turned to look at me."But... sorry" The look in those eyes turned to straight rage I figured i should just walk away before i could take a step back she already had my arm and said to "apoligize" I was stunned to even had a girl like this talk to me let alone touch me. I stopped looked around And said "i'm sorry for staring " she looked around said yeah "whatever" and walked off. Then reality hit everyone me was laughing there ass off at my suspense, I put in my headphones and walked away before things got ugly for them. On my way home I couldnt help but feel the sun even through the smog Arizona is a bad place to be if you don't like heat. I was on the edge of town were i lived and there i saw her walking out of the desert, Iducked down ass fast as i could hoping she wouldn't get a glimpse of me. When i felt it was safe i started walking. Three and a half steps later a "hey get the fuck over here" cry's out and i thought "Don't let it be her anyone but her before i could turn in the direction from which the voice came i stopped and she was just smiling at me. i stopped walked over to her and said"why are you smiling?" she said because your funny.I asked "how?" she said because i didnt as her out when i saw her. The first thought in my head was simply"FUCK!' if i had known i could be with her i wouldnt have been ducking around town scared shitless just to see her. I paused and said "alright so you wanna go out sometime?" she looked at me and said No!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow i was shocked could she have really just done that maybe i miss heard her? "what?", She turned around laughed and said " you heard me no" fuck she did say that. But instead of being a dick i started laughing , not any kind of laughing reatrded ass laughing. She turned back around and said"why are you laughing" I couldnt resist saying "o i've had better". She took that wrong way and my nose, the blood came quick and fast wouldn't be the first time, or the last. My eyes watered up and i said " are you a psycho bitch!? She said "no but your my new boy friend dont forget it!" maybe i got hit to hard or maybe she just was that hot, but i smiled like an idiot and said "good!' It was the only good day I could remember for a long time. I got home everything seemed normal dad didnt ask about my nose and mom just freaked out about doctors and surgery and ice. I went to my room turned up my radio and smiled. Hoe did Jack Hooper Get a girl like Allison Dewalt. He wanted to boost himself with the old every girl wants me. But she was just that not any other wasnt the same and he seemed to enjoy that more than anything. He feel asleep not to long after. The dream he had could barley be explained he was standing in the desert with a shovel he got down as long as the shovel it self. Then heard a voice behind him "now get in the hole" He did as he was told and stepped in than he heard the clicking sound of the safety being taken off the gun to fire. His heart beat was slow to react to the shot that seem to ring on for seconds then he was hit and woke up."wow" he thought and began to get up for the already had a text on his phone meet me at the park. he replied back who is this it was Allison he jumped up to get ready. On his way out of the house saying good bye to everyone when his mom said "what about your nose" Jack said "what about it' "well if your going on date i wouldnt go with that" she said. "Wait, how did you know that"? Jack said aloud instead of thinking it. "Well the way your rushing out here says it all" she said. "Well im leaving bye" Jack said. On his way to the park he figured he get some food before meeting her. He got some hot dogs two for him two for her. he just reached the entrance to the park when he heard the scream. Not anyone screaming it was allison.


End file.
